


Welcome Tickles - DaveKat

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Of course someone as grumpy as Karkat needs constant tickles.





	Welcome Tickles - DaveKat

"Dahahave." Karkat curled his toes and giggled. 

"What?" Dave looked up from peppering kisses on his neck.

"N...nothing." He tilted his head back. "You can continue."

"Alright." He went back to it, smiling against his skin. 

"Ahahaha!" Karkat stopped as he pecked him on the lips instead. "Flushed for you, fuckass."

"I love you too." Dave hesitated, then kissed down to his stomach.

"Eep!" His nose scrunched up. He hadn't expected that, or how much it would tickle. "Dahahahave!"

"That's me." He took off his shades. "Something the matter?"

Yes. 

"No, sorry."

"Whatever you say."

Karkat sighed, too embarrassed to say it. "DAVE!" He couldn't hold back his laughter as Dave added his teeth to scrape along him gently. "CUT IT OHOHOHOHOUT!"

"Cut what out?" Dave hummed. "What do you mean?"

"I'M TICKLISH!" he blurted out.

"Oh, I figured that out already." He looked up to smirk. "But you weren't stopping me, so I wasn't stopping either."

"What the fuck are you trying to say?!" Karkat demanded.

"I'm saying...you like being tickled." Dave tapped his nose.

"I do not!" He pushed him off. "I just...I don't know!"

"It's okay to like it," he said softly. "I won't laugh at you."

"Really?" Karkat gave him a hesitant look. "Dave, I like being tickled."

"Hmm, good. I'm going to be tickling you a lot more often." Dave chuckled as his eyes widened. "Unless you don't want me to."

"NO!" he shouted. "I-I mean, no. Do it if you want." He grumbled to himself as he straddled him. "Get off me, you son of a fuck!"

"Nah." He kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna tickle you until you can't breathe."

"Oh gog," Karkat whimpered. "Don't."

"Safeword is 'red', got it?" Dave tugged on his ear with his teeth.

"Yehehehes!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Just do it already!" 

"Patience, Vantas." He waited, keeping him in suspense. "By the way, can I tease you?"

"Ugh, fine," Karkat whispered. 

"Good, good." Dave raised his hands, fingers wiggling dangerously.

"Fuck," he squeaked.

"Maybe later." He didn't wait for a reply and dug into his stomach.

"AH!" Karkat's entire body jumped, then went slack. "DAHAHAHAHAVE!"

"What, are you ticklish or something?" Dave poked where his belly button would be if he had one. "What's this do?"

"NO!" he cried, laughing harder. "STAHAHAHAHAP IT, I'LL DIE!"

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He nuzzled his face against him. "Besides, it's cute."

"YEAHAHAHHAHAHAH? W-WELL, YOUR FACE! TAKE THAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Karkat stuck out his tongue.

"Ouch, that hurt." Dave placed his hands on his chest. "My heart is breaking."

"Good!" He smiled to himself. "You stopped."

"And?" He squawked as he was pinned to the bed. "Trying to get revenge, eh? Good luck, I'm not ticklish."

"We'll see." Karkat pinched his sides. Nothing. "Come on, dammit!" He lightly trailed his fingers over his stomach. 

"Give up, loser." Dave twitched slightly. "Sorry, reflex."

"Yeah?" He noticed that his eyes were wide. "You sure?"

"Positive," he choked out.

"Hmm." Karkat hands traveled down to his hips, and he finally got himself a giggle. "You fucking lied to me."

"Did not." Dave snickered as he scratched his hips, then burst into high-pitched laughter. "STAHAHAHAHAP! I DON'T LIKE IT LIKE YOHOHOHOHOHOU DO!"

"The FUCK did you say?!" He bit at them gently. "HOW'S THIS FEEL, STRIDER?! NOT SO FUN ON THE RECEIVING END, IS IT?!"

"SHIHIHIHIHIHIT! BUT YOHOHOHOHOU LOVE IT!" He curled his hands into fists and punched at his head weakly.

"I DON'T LOVE IT!" Karkat squealed as his horns were grabbed. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THOSE!"

"DRASTIC TIMES CALL FOR DRASTIC MEASURES!" Dave's head fell back and hit the wall as he panted. "G-give me a moment, can't breathe."

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." He waited patiently until the blonde caught his breath. "Now what?"

"I could tickle you again," he shrugged. "I mean, if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Karkat averted his eyes and squirmed. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No? Why the hell would I? None of this leaves this room, you understand?" He placed a hand on his cheek.

"I understand," he nodded.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Karkitty. It's okay." He stroked his cheek. "Now, where do I tickle you?" he mused. "Where haven't I tried?"

"Mmph." Karkat whimpered as his hands brushed across his knees.

"Here?" Dave squeezed them.

"Eeeheehee!" He covered his mouth.

"That. Was. So. Cute." He squeed to himself. "How about here?" He poked at his thighs.

"Strider," Karkat whined, tugging them away slightly.

"Wait." Dave slid down to his legs. "How about here?"

"Uh, no! I'm not ticklish there!" He panicked as he grabbed his feet. "Listen to me! I'm not ticklish there!"

"Then why are you freaking out?" He ran a single finger down his sole, coaxing a yelp from the owner. "Not ticklish, huh?"

"Fuck. Off." Karkat arched his back as ten fingers scribbled across both feet. "HOLY SHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"You lied to me," Dave growled playfully. "Apologize."

"NEVER!" He screamed as he attacked his toes. "I'M SOHOHOHOHOHO SORRY! FUCKING HELL, NOHOHOHOHO!"

"I thought you liked this, babe. Make up your mind." He poked his cheek. "You alive?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! YOU'RE KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Karkat pulled his legs up to his chest and giggled slightly. "Shit, that was-"

"Awesome?" Dave snorted as he squeezed his side. "It was awesome for me."

"Can we do it again sometime?" He gazed up at him timidly. 

"Definitely." He draped the blanket over him. "Get some rest, you're all tired out from that."


End file.
